


When I Think Of You

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: Harry needs Coop desperately





	When I Think Of You

Harry lay back in his office chair gently caressing his gun in his right hand , his left down the front of his unzipped jeans firmly wrapped around his cock.Both hands moved slowly in unison until he felt the pressure start to build, movements became faster more erratic , more desperate . He panted hips bucking as the sensation built, groaning as he felt ecstasy wash over him. Still panting he breathlessly whispered Dales name to an empty room.


End file.
